I Will Always Love You
by dhahransioux
Summary: Tori has just found out the best news of her life, but will her boyfriend think so. Will Beck love or hate Tori's news? Find out. Co-writing this with pinkfire14. This was her idea, I just helped write it. Bori. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wanted to try something I don't normally do, so I helped write a Bori story. I have nothing against Bori, I just don't normally ship it. Co-wrote this with pinkfire14. FYI all the places if you haven't heard them being used on Victorious are real places in LA. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Happy Reading.**

Ch.1_  
_

Place: White Memorial Medical Center, Las Angeles, CA

Date: August 12

Time: 9:45 AM

Eighteen year old Tori Vega was waiting in the small room of her doctor's office for the news that could change her life forever. She should be happy, most people would kill for her life. She had just graduated high school at the top of class a few months ago. She had amazing friends and the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, Beck Oliver. Beck and Tori had been friends since they had started high school and had started dating the end of their junior year. They probably would have started dating sooner if they had, had the guts to admit that they liked each other.

"Ah. Good morning Miss Vega. How are we this fine day?" the doctor asked walking into the small room with Tori's charts in her hand.

"J-just fine Dr. Wayne. A little nervous." Tori replies fiddling with her fingers.

"That's good. So, I got your blood work back today..." Dr. Wayne says looking over the paperwork in front of her.

"And?" Tori asks her hands shaking.

"And... Congratulations my dear, you're pregnant." Dr. Wayne says smiling and gleaming with joy.

"R-really?" Tori asks smiling from ear to ear. Though unplanned this was the best news she had ever gotten in her life. She was going to be a mother, a real mother, and she was going to raise it with the best guy(After her father) in the world.

"Yes, according to my test you are about three months along." Dr. Wayne replies also smiling ear to ear. She always did like this part of her job.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tori shouts jumping off of the exam table and giving Dr. Wayne a bone crushing hug.

"You're quite welcome my dear." Dr. Wayne chuckles returning Tori's hug. "Now, I want to see you back in a few weeks, so we can check to see how the baby is doing."

"Of course. Yes. Whatever you say." Tori says excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell Beck the good news. And what a better time than tonight, on their one year anniversary.

Tori thanked the doctor again and left the exam room. She made an appointment with the secretary for the next week. She couldn't wait, she was going to see the baby's picture for the first time. Now she was going to met Cat for a late breakfast and an early lunch. As Tori leaves the building her phone goes off, looking at it she sees that it's Beck.

'Okay, Tori play it cool. Don't tell him the news until later.' She tells herself before answering the phone.

"Hi Babe. I was just thinking about you." Tori says excitedly.

"Awe._ I was thinking of you too! So, are you excited for our date tonight." _Beck asks.

"Yes. I can't wait and I have something important to tell you then too." Tori says almost telling Beck the news right then.

"_Okay, you want to talk about it now?"_ he asks trying to coax it out of her.

"Noo. It's a surprise and you're going to LOVE it. So, where are we going for our date tonight?" Tori asks sweetly. She really wanted to know where Beck was taking her.

"_That's a surprise too! I will pick you up at eight?" _Beck says chuckling. Tori could imagine Beck shaking his head back-n-forth.

"Awe, come on, one little hint." Tori says pinching her fingers together ever though he couldn't see it.

"_Nope. You'll see tonight." _Beck says popping the 'p'.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Tori says disappointed.

"_Not unless you tell me!" _Beck says playfully.

"Well..." Tori starts thinking if she should tell him now or later. "...I can give you a hint, if you give me a hint." Tori says making her decision.

"_Okay, we are going to a very high-class place." _Beck says knowing if he didn't give Tori a hint she wouldn't stop asking.

"Awe. You spoil me. Your hint is that it will change our life." Tori says trying not to give too much away.

"_Tori, just tell me." _Beck says. He was starting to get nervous. '_Did the doctor find anything wrong?' _Beck thinks.

"Nope, Hehe, But, I love you and I will see you tonight at eight. Okay?" Tori say trying to end the call with Beck. She knew if they kept talking she would tell him about the baby and she didn't want to do it over the phone.

"_Okay. Bye." _Beck says taking the hint.

"Bye. Love you." Tori says, waving to Cat, who was standing in front of the little café, they were going to eat at. Tori had decided to walk there since it was such a nice day out and wasn't that far from the doctor's office.

"_I love you to babe. Can't wait to hear the big news!" _Beck says before ending the call. Tori smiled to herself as she put her phone in her pocket. She had the best guy in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2_  
_

Place: Magic Sun Cafe w/ Cat Valentine

Time: 11:03 AM

It had taken Tori about ten minutes to walk from the hospital to the cafe. She was excited to see Cat again. She hasn't seen her since she and Andre moved to New York after graduation.

"Hey, Tori what's up?" Cat asks giving Tori a hug.

"Oh, nothing much. Just having the best day ever." Tori says returning Cat's hug and barely able to control her excitement.

"Really! What's going on?" Cat asks becoming a little hyper.

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone, not even Beck, got it" Tori says becoming serious. They go into the small café and wait to be seated.

"I promise!" Cat nearly screams, making everyone look at her strangely.

"Cat, you have to pinky promise." Tori says holding out her right pinky for Cat to shake. Cat never breaks a pinky promise.

"I do Tori just tell me!" Cat exclaims grabbing Tori's pinky with her own and shaking it. She then starts jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Tori says to Cat before following a waitress to their table. "You know how I had that doctor's appointment today?" Tori asks once seated, taking the menu from the lady and looking it over.

"Yeah. How did it go?" Cat asks looking over her own menu.

"It went fine. She said everything was good and that I'm pregnant." Tori says getting giddy at the end.

"Wow! Congratulations Tori." Cat exclaims jumping in her seat.

"Thank you!" Tori chuckles. Before Tori has a chance to say any more, a lady in her late forties comes over to the table.

"Hello ladies. I'm Beverly, I'll be serving you today. Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress, Beverly asks.

"Yes, I would like a Green tea." Tori says smiling at the lady

"And what can I get you, honey?" Beverly asks Cat.

"Diet Coke, please." Cat says looking up from her menu.

"Okay. Are you two ready to order or do you need more time?" Beverly asks pulling out a pen and a pad.

"I'm ready. Are you Cat?" Tori says looking at Cat.

"Yep. I'll have the hot dog with curly fries." Cat says placing her menu down.

"And, I'll have the waffles topped with the fruit salad and honey, please." Tori says handing the lady the menus after she's done.

"Sure thing girls. I'll go put this order in and then bring your drinks out." Beverly says writing down the order, before smiling and leaving.

"Thank you." both girls say as Beverly walks away. The girls sit there for a couple of minutes in silence before Tori thinks of something.

"So, Cat. How have you and Andre been doing?" Tori asks. Cat and Andre had started dating around the same time as Tori and Beck.

"We've been... okay. I don't really see him much anymore. He spends most of his time in the studio working on his album." Cat says sadly.

"Oh, Cat. I'm sorry." Tori says reaching across the table and grabbing Cat's hands.

"You must see him sometime." Tori says squeezing Cat's hands.

"I do. I... I just miss him sometimes." Cat says pulling her hands out of Tori's.

"Do I need to go to New York and beat him up, so he'll spend time with you?" Tori says teasingly.

"Hahaha. No." Cat chuckles.

Beverly brings the girls their drinks and the girls make some idle conversation till their food arrives. After the girls finish they part ways, after promising to meet tomorrow to go shopping and to hang out the whole day.

**A/N: Really am going to try to keep this story happy. But there will be some sad parts, other wise I wouldn't be able to cope.**


End file.
